Sonata
by Marchioness of Trannsylvania
Summary: She played, her feelings exploded into the masterpiece. The melody came out beautifully, she wished, “If only he had heard that…” DxS :ONESHOT:


**Title:** Sonata

**Summary:** She played, her feelings exploded into the masterpiece. The melody came out beautifully, she wished, "If only he had heard that…" DxS

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

* * *

Ever since Pamela had instructed Sam to take piano lessons. Sam had been getting calmer and calmer, which is a good thing in the Older Manson's point of view. Surprisingly, in Sam's point of view, she actually agrees with them.

Her bottled up feelings, which she cannot let out, can be expressed by playing piece by piece made by pianists, like herself. To her, when she touches the keys, it's like a ghost takes over her and plays like she's in her own sanctuary.

She chuckled, day by day; her love for music grew stronger and stronger. Until, she came across two pieces made by special foreign pianists.

-

-

-

Danny frowned and stared up at the ceiling. His mind scattered everywhere, until a familiar raven haired, amethyst eyed girl showed up into his thoughts.

His frown unconsciously turned into smile.

"_Danny…come play with me!"_

"_Okay Sam!"_

"_Danny, can you guess what my favorite flower is?"_

"_Umm…"_

"_Come on, Danny! Guess! I'll give you a prize after!"_

"_Really? Okay!" then he stood up and pick her flower from a bush nearby._

"_Wow! You guessed right! You really are the best!" she smiled as she put it near her ear_

"_Where's my prize?" he asked, his cute face showing confusion._

_The response he got was a kiss on the cheek._

_Danny blushed. Sam looked concerned, "Hey, are you alright? You don't like my prize?"_

_Sam began to cry, Danny panicked, "No, no! I… like… your… prize…" Sam smiled._

_Danny returned the smile also._

* * *

Harmonious melody filled the Manson mansion. Pamela and Jeremy relaxed more.

* * *

She played, her feelings exploded into the masterpiece. Ida slept peacefully as she faintly listens to Sam's wonderful playing.

* * *

Her fingers stretched as she played the next notes to the piece. Moments pass by as she began to play the second piece.

It was from Yiruma. She stared at the piece, her eyebrows scrunched up, the notes looks hard to play. But she slowly smiled; she placed the music sheet on the piano and started to play.

-

-

-

Danny suddenly had an idea of visiting Sam. Smiling to himself, he turned to his alter ego and flew to Sam's home. His white hair glowing under the moonlight's shine.

* * *

Sam continued playing. She closes her eyes and relaxed, a more melodic tune came out of her playing. Everyone in the household fell asleep, hearing her serene play.

Danny came to a halt when he saw Sam playing piano. Phasing through their window, he silently watch her play. Sam was too preoccupied playing Yiruma's magnificent song. As the song came to an end, Sam slowly opens her eyes as she plays the last notes. All her senses came back to her; she suddenly felt the room temperature dropped. Checking her surroundings, she stood up and looked around.

* * *

Danny snapped out of his dreamy gaze as he heard the ending of the song. He turned intangible and phased out of the household. Leaving something behind for his beloved.

* * *

Sam frowned, there was no one there. She sighed and she played the very last ending notes of the song. The melody came out beautifully, she wished, "If only he had heard that…" She then stood up and sat on her bed; she turned to her left and found a flower.

She examined the flower only realizing, this was her favorite flower. And it's made of ice. She wondered, if it would melt but when few minutes had passed, not one part of the flower turned water. She found a card attached to it, she silently read it,

_For you,_

_Danny_

* * *

…Lol, it was sudden so like yeah it looks corny to me. But xD it's 3pm and its freaking hot like hell, OMG. And I made this because it was my birthday…sadly…and I was listening to Yiruma's River Flows in You and Carter Burwell's Bella's lullaby. XD. So like yeah, again. Sorry for the shortness.


End file.
